


Zim and Earthling’s crazy adventures

by SinMama



Series: Irken and Earthling’s crazy adventures [1]
Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Knots, Alien anatomy, Aliens, Angst, Armada, Breeding, Cryptids, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Galactic Heat, Human Biology, Invasions, Lemon, Mating, Myterious Mysteries, Nesting, Oblivious Humans - Freeform, Paranormal, Possible alien pregnancy?, Running Away, Skool, Smeet, Smut, Spaceships, Squiggly spooch, Tension, Unplanned Pregnancy, Wild Dib Appears, alien planets, knots, myths, pak, plottwists, porn with a plot, slowburn?, swellings, thrills, twists
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-24
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-08-07 03:56:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 5
Words: 16,926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16400888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinMama/pseuds/SinMama
Summary: A porn with a plot.Zim is intrigued on learning a new weapon against humans as he finds a interesting picture, but now he only got a biology lesson after pressuring (Y/n) so much on what this ‘weapon’ was.You know what it is, once you get a taste of pure pleasure you’ll always want more and more. Zim keeps returning and keeps asking for more even if it’s a short quick one, this alien has become addicted to sex... with you.And Dib is getting real suspicious.





	1. •Chemistry•

“Huuuuuman! I Zim demand that you explain the meaning of this!” Ah there he was, that loud obnoxious voice, luckily I had gotten so used to it my ears no longer rang, I stared up at him curiously.

“Explain what, Zim?” I rose a brow with an utmost neutral expression. 

Abruptly a paper was shoved into my face, “This!” 

I held back a yelp and plucked the paper from his waiting hand, he stared hard at me with his usual odd ‘thinking’ expression he always makes, “So what is it.” 

I adjusted the crumpled paper in my hands, narrowing my eyes which widened oh so quickly as I covered my mouth with my hand snorting so nearly.

I slammed the paper onto the table, “Z-Zim where did you get this!” I spoke with a hushed demanding tone. 

He just stared, “Eh?” 

My cheeks burned and my body felt warm, “Zim!” I yelled in a hushed tone, “This is- that picture it’s of-“ I lifted the paper only slightly, covering half my face with my other hand.

Zim leaned closer, “I don’t get it.” 

The offending picture had two people having sexual intercourse, this was obviously a torn piece of paper from a higher grade’s biology textbook, oh gosh we would both be in so much trouble if someone found out.

Speak of the devil and he shall arrive, Zim was on the floor screeching in pain covered in water a triumphant Dib stood there, “See! His an alien! A alien I tell you!” He pointed so accusingly at Zim Who was on the dirty cringe worthy floor curled in pain.

“It buuuuurns!” 

“I’ll stop your evil plans Zim!” 

“Dib-stink you’ll never stop meeee!- wait what’s are you doing with that meat- aaaaah!” Zim wailed as meat was thrown at his face, “Pain!” 

I only awkwardly sat there, “Uuh.. I’m just gonna, take this and go.” I grabbed the piece of paper and booked it out of there.

 

-After School (Skool)-

 

Zim and I weren’t just friends, we were best friends- well in his words we were bestest of friends. 

It all started when I first arrived to this dirty disgusting city, oh I really did complain about leaving my home town it was beautiful and I missed it so much.

I arrived in the cafeteria during the lunch time and he strangely enough walked up to me and demanded we be ‘bestest friends’, I obviously replied nothing and ate my own packed food. 

Of course it seemed he was persistent of being ‘bestest friends’ as he had followed me all the way back to my house telling me all sorts of horrible things he was going to do and how I behaved really well for the job enough to continue being ‘bestest friends’.

Sigh it was obvious by his green skin, three fingers, weird magenta tunic, plastic hair and oblivious bluntness he wasn’t human at all. Of course that Dib kid was right Zim seemed to be alien even if he wasn’t a grey, I accepted on officially being his ‘bestest friend’

Right now we were walking together side by side as usual routine unintentionally venting out his day about the ‘Dib-worm’ until we reached my house, but it seems routine wasn’t usual routine this time.

“Huuuman!” Zim shrilled, “I Zim! Demand that you let me in your human habitat.” 

I perked up looking over my shoulder at the green friend of mine, “O-Oh? Why?” I stuttered a moment of surprise.

Zim held an expression of brooding, rubbing his hands together, “I wish to learn more of this filthy but.. devious- but not as devious as I Zim! -weapon of yours.” 

I rose a brow fully turning to face him as he walked up close, “Uh, again what?” 

He groaned dramatically, “That- that picture! The one that made you weaaak!” 

I stood there in my thoughts for a moments before I realized what he was talking about, “Z-Zim I can’t just show you that!”

Zim glared, “Why not! Is it because I Zim is right! It is a secret weapon!” 

I immediately turned around and opened the door to my house face burning like an uncomfortable hot tan. Unfortunately Zim followed behind me very closely, a bit too close.

I turned around as we were in the living room, “Zim we can’t just do that it’s- Zim!” I shrieked.

His hand was on my breast giving a harsh squeeze, “Aha! It is a human weakness you are trying to hide from meeee!” 

We both heard someone clear there throat I looked to who it was and gulped, it was my mom. 

“Honey.. if you were going to have some special time with your boyfriend, you should’ve just said so.” My jaw dropped.

“Wh-what?” My eyes widened in confusion and Zim tugged my arm.

“Hurry up with you mother unit! I need to learn more!”

No I must be dreaming I must be in the afterlife no way is my mother so lax, “Just remember to wear protection kiddies.~” my mother’s voice shook me from my shock.

Oh there was no escape from Zim at all.

 

-The bedroom 5:00PM-

 

I was trapped like a rat in a corner with no escape at all, Zim towered over me for being three feet tall only he was quite intimidating at this very moment.

Inappropriate thoughts ran through my head with very detailed pictures of whatever could be behind that tunic of his, I shivered with burning cheeks as he looked at me expectingly.

“Human.” I looked at him nodding

He looked so much to be on his thoughts contemplating, “So what they are doing is.. creating human worm babies?”

I nodded slowly looking away but that would be a mistake to look away from him with his current situation, “And.. and...” the poor thing seemed so lost.

He made an expression, “No! This can’t be where smeet come from!” He was pressing his hands against his cheeks completely frustrated.

I made a noise, “Smeet?”

He crossed his arms glaring, “Yes Smeet! Similar to your worm-baby but better!” Oh he was taking about babies.

I awkwardly crossed my arms shrugging, “W-Well that’s where human babies come from Zim.” 

I made the mistake of looking to the side, I showed weakness in front of Zim.

I was pinned to my bed, “You will show me how to use this weapon! This Earthly way! I demand you show me!”

My cheeks burned my head ached and my body locked up, the way we were positioned his crotch nearly touched against my aching heat, I looked to the side contemplating before making my mind up, “I-“

“Show me!”

“Zim I-“ 

“Show me!”

“Zim-“

“Show me!”

“Zim! I’ll show you okay!” I snapped and paused taking in his expression.

Zim’s lightest pinkish sharp teeth were bared in a wide toothy smirk, “Ah ha! No one can resist my persuasive decisive words!” He sat up right, seated oh so comfortably.. on my hips.

I gasped under my breath by the sudden pressure and bit my lip looking at him as he looked expectedly.

Okay you can do this, you got this, his just an alien not a judging human- actually Zim is probably judging you so hard right now his one of the most judge mental alien in the universe.

I took a deep breath and put a brave face on, tugging the hem of my shirt as I pulled it up over my head and tossed it off, “Why are you taking your attire off human!” 

I took deep breaths holding on the tears of scaredy cat anxiety, “T-To begin. Just.. “ I took another breath, “You have to take off yours as well.” 

Zim made a displeased expression, eye twitching, “Fine!” 

I swear I had a Charlie Brown wobbly smile as he pulled off his magenta tunic, he has three nipples, two where a human’s would be and one just under the collar bone, well that came off as rather unexpected then again he was an alien. Gosh I was nervous if he has three nipples what kind of penis would he have?

Zim glared at me and I snapped from my thoughts clearing my throat awkwardly as I nervously fiddled with my sports bra, “S-Sorry.” I pulled the tight material and lifted it over my head freeing my bouncy breasts, nipples hard from the cold air.

Immediately I wanted to cross my arms over my breasts but I stiffened as I noticed Zim’s very focused gaze on them, he slowly lifted a hand up and poked my breast, “Why is it so... so... jiggly..” 

I felt so nervous and awkward my hands were sweaty as I fiddled with them, “W-Well, it’s mostly fat and milk. It produces milk for babies to drink, but many human males and females alike kinda like the.. softness and pleasures.” 

Zim looked up at me eyes scrunched up backing away off my hips, “You feed your breast-thingies to your worm babies!” 

Oh gosh I jumped, “No no no no!” I waved my hands, “It’s like, milk comes from here, th-the baby suckles from the tit.” I pointed at my nipple but that surely didn’t reassure him he still stayed back with an expression.

I bit my lip slight frustration on taking a step back but also relieved, “Okay how about we remove the next clothing.” 

I sat there thumb under the hem of my pants nervous to pull it down, come on you got this far you’ve already shown this alien your breasts how bad could it possibly be, the little voice in my head egged me on and I pulled my pants down revealing my panties which.. had a big.. wet spot right there where the vagina’s entrance is.

I looked up to see Zim staring exactly at that spot, that big wet prominent spot on my panties. 

His cheeks seemed a bit blue, but nonetheless he pulled his boots off revealing his two toes and then his black tights, I bit my lip excitement boiling up in my gut which all dropped just like that into void-full coldness. There was nothing there on his crotch my mind boggled nothing but a small thin slit was there, is.. Zim actually a girl? 

I looked at him brow raised but he seemed to be preoccupied as he began pulling off his gloves revealing his three fingers with sharp pointed talons on the ends, but it didn’t stop there, he pulled off the plastic wig revealing two antennas that had sharp ends that curved only a bit, then the contacts revealing bright ruby red eyes with a slight pinkish glint from the light. 

I stared at him in awe, he looked at me completely smug, “Ah yes bask in my glory human!” 

I chuckled, okay at least he wasn’t so bad I mean he looked decent enough but more insect like when looking closer, it was just the small problem there being a crisis on his gender, “S-So.. are you ready for the finale?” 

I leaned back onto my bed legs spread open, “Usually the guys finds it attractive or.. fun taking off the women’s panties. Wish to do the honors?” I looked to the side cheeks warmed up tugging the hem of my panties.

Zim huffed glaring before moving up closer leaning over my body, hooking his fingers around the hem of my panties he tugged them halfway down my thighs before stopping entirely. 

His face scrunched up baring his teeth, “What is that smell!” 

I felt incredibly embarrassed and squawked out a, “What!” 

His antennas were shaking and he behaved to be smelling something sniffing the air before looking straight at my labia, I squealed in surprise as he stuck his face right there I could feel his cold skin pressing against the sensitive organ.

“That smell, it’s intoxicating and it’s coming from you!” I blushed completely embarrassed, he had such strong senses he could smell my damn excitement.

Zim pulled back but at least this time still leaning over me, but looking for answers staring at me, “It’s aaah... it’s my arousal? Eh?” 

I chuckled nervously he was t impressed by that answers, “Never mind that! I want you to-“ he paused rubbing his chin.

“-I want you to do this, ‘arouse’ thing, to me! The smell was obviously a weapon of yours, a distraction!” 

I looked at him in the eyes, oh gosh how am I supposed to arouse an alien who doesn’t seem to know much about himself, “O-Okay.” I managed to squeak out.

I with shaky hands placed them on his chest, I took in a breath bitting my lip hard. His skin felt so cool and stone cold against my warm skin, I felt something coming from his chest almost a slight vibration so quiet and low that it was almost impossible to detect, was he purring? 

It’s another thing to add to the list of this alien. I gently traced my fingers against his cold skin up to his three nipples I rubbed my thumbs against his nipples, he sucked in a breath antenna twitching.

I looked up at him his expressions as I rubbed circles on his green nipples, his bug eyes were narrowed perhaps confusion? 

That’s when he began to buck his hips already, he was growling in frustration as I rubbed his nipples which hardened, “What-What is this feeling..” he sounded so unsure and awkward? 

It almost felt funny and I would’ve laughed if my nerves weren’t on an overdrive of anxiety and needy lust, Zim sounding awkward was a day I never thought I’d get to witness.

His antennas rose up and forward the tips tickling my skin so lightly causing goosebumps to appear, his bucking became a very wet humping he was pressing his bare but surprisingly soaked crotch against my labia rubbing against it I yelped at the coldness but a moan escaped my lips at the pressure against my clitoris.

I wrapped my arms around his green form trying to press into his grinding hips.

Suddenly he stuttered, “Gah, wha-what is this what are you, what is that.” He stopped moving his expression confused and frightful.

And I could understand why. I felt something moving just there in his crotch under the skin, I yelped and pulled back looking down at the soaked mess between us wide eyed. 

The thin small slit before had something poking out of it wriggling a tiny little reddish pink thing, until it started to get bigger and longer more of it was pushing out of the slit.

By gosh was it the most arousing thing I’ve ever witness, I may have just creamed myself there and then. Oh he defiantly has a penis.

A long slithering looking segmented tentacle pushed out unfolding from its sheath inside Zim’s crotch and popped up like a proper hard-on, it stayed upright pressing up against his skin completely firm. 

My face burned and my head almost aches from the heat, my breathing was shallow almost panting just staring at his firm segmented penis that looked awfully a lot like an insects. That certainly confirmed my theory of Zim being a big like alien.

I laid back down onto my back and spread my legs open lust being the only thing on my mind, “Put it in.” 

Zim shot me a look, “Eh?” 

I shot him a look back, looking at his face down to his soaked alien cock, “P-Put it in, here.” I lifted my hips bringing a hand down there and spreaders the pink lips of my labia revealing my vagina.

Zim stared at me before looking down at his erection looking extremely offended, “This, in there!” 

I rolled my eyes becoming sexually frustrated, “Yes!” 

He crossed his arms before leaning over me once more he was looking down as he began to slowly and unsurely buck his hips, I could feel his cock press against my skin firm and colder than his skin, I tried helping out lifting my hips but that only brought more frustration and his cock didn’t seem to be very malleable enough to be moved away from his stomach it was pressing against.

I gave up laying there limp groaning in frustration, Zim looked at me with a scowl, “Why did you stop! I almost had it!” 

I glared at him, “No you didn’t, your too firm to move and get it!” I pointed at his cock angrily, the sexual tension rising.

Zim glared back equally, “Well if your so smart then do something! Your a human so show me the secret weapon and how!” 

I facepalmed his sentence not making sense, “Oh what’s the use, it’s just not meant to be Zim.” 

I rolled over onto my stomach glaring at the headrest mumbling to myself incoherently and angrily. 

My anger didn’t hold up as I shrieked in pain, tears welling up as a painful burn struck inside.

I could only feel Zim’s cold body pressing firmly against my back and hear his voice, “Ah ha! I’ve solved your little scheme human!” 

His cock was buried inside and apparently in doggy style, Zim had found a way for his very firm alien cock to fit in wit no problems at all.

I wiped my eyes rubbing the tears away into my pillow, a warmth leaking from between my legs, “D-Dammit Zim, you could’ve w-warned me.” I had a stutter as I hiccuped, my virginity was taken with one foul stupid swoop. 

I looked over my shoulder only then realizing how close his face was, “You didn’t tell me there were warnings!” 

I huffed looking away only to feel his antennas pressing against my skin and his hips slightly budging moving forward, an odd sound escaped Zim and his hips started moving, “Oooooo, wh-what is this, this-this feeling! It’s so indescribable even for me Zim!”

The pain oddly felt good, the tight fit and harsh pressing of force gave off an intriguing feeling one that I craved for more, “M-More.” 

His hips immediately began to thrust faster a thick squelching sound resonating between us in privacy of our genitals it was a deep inner pleasure that burned inside. 

I gasped as he pressed in harder than before, i gasped feeling the striking pleasure and his body pressed against my back firmly his arms locked around my waist, “Z-Zim.” I moaned 

“What!” He continued to thrust, the vibrating in his chest becoming detectable.

“F-Fuck.” I swore as I felt my muscles clench, a quick orgasm building up fast due to sensitivity and first time. 

I don’t think Zim was far behind his penis was swelling and I mean literally swelling, it began to enlarge inside and his thrusts were getting slower, he began making noises of frustration.

“Why is this so hard!” 

I moaned legs twitching feeling his entire body pressing against me, it was all so unfamiliar but also familiar. I felt so connected to him.

I closed my eyes panting grabbing fistfuls of the blanket, “Ooooh, Z-Zim, Zim Zim Zim!” I repeated his name like a mantra over and over and I could actually hear him mumbling my name to.

I gasped loudly and let out a long drawn moan. Zim’s crotch tightly pressed against my rump his cock swelled up literally inside, a cold flowing liquid started to fill up inside my heated belly walls clenching around his swollen segmented cock.

I panted staying in a stiff position as he did before collapsing onto the bed, Zim laying flat on top of me not moving at all except for his antennas that pressed against my skin running all over my shoulders and pressing against my cheeks and neck.

It just wouldn’t stop coming it was only half a minute or so now still coming down from the intense first climax, but was is it supposed to take this long? The liquid was still flowing in and his cock was still swelled up. 

I looked over my shoulder Zim’s eyes were closed breathing calmed, right his an alien.

 

 

Who knows how long this will last for.


	2. •Yearning Social Problems•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s too embarrassing to go to school after what had happened, unfortunately you can only use the being sick excuse a few times.
> 
> And Reader has to go to school and face Zim once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoying Zim and Earthling’s crazy adventures? 
> 
> Coming soon!  
> Tak and Earthling’s crazy adventures  
> Purple and Earthling’s crazy adventures  
> Red and Earthling’s crazy adventures  
> Skoodge and Earthling’s crazy adventures  
> Sizzlord and Earthling’s crazy adventures  
>  
> 
> So be on the look out for when their published!~

It was quite awkward trying to go back to school again, after the events that took place in my bedroom with Zim my gut wrenched itself with anxiety at the thought of seeing him at school after what we had done together.

I know his oblivious, naive, blunt and ridiculous but sometimes he could feel a bit intimidating and at this moment I felt anxiety and intimidation. Fortunately my mom understood with a wink and let me stay at home for the first two days because I mean it was difficult to walk and all but by the third day there was no excuses and no convincing dad that I was ‘sick’. 

So here I stand in front of school looking up at the ominous tall building, it looked so much more intimidating in this current situation, knowing Zim is in there gave me goosebumps and a shiver to go through me.

I walked inside arms pressed tightly against my sides as I looked around before being utterly startled, “(Y/n)! Where have you been, I thought you were abducted by- Zim!” 

By the gosh Dib one day you’ll give me a heart attack, he had a stern look of aggression but interest, “Where were you, I was sure Zim got you this time- you both disappeared on the same day and were gone for two days I was sure he had done something and it was the end of the world!” 

That made me feel off, Zim wasn’t at school for those two days I wasn’t? I felt high hopes that he was still absent from school, “Oh no Dib, I was just a bit sick that’s all.”

As always high hopes are immediately extinguished, a heavy presence pressed against me from behind with a loud voice, “ Ah yes! I Zim and the human were this, sick.”

I gulped back my fear feeling goosebumps arise all over my skin, Zim’s hands were on my shoulders and he was pressing very obviously close behind me, his crotch most of all was pressed against my rump.

Dib glared and I dared not look over my shoulder, “Let her go Zim!”

There was a loud obvious humming, “No! She stays with me, we are bestest friends, allies and there’s nothing you can do about it, Dib-Worm!” 

I felt the prominent bump of his crotch bumping into my rump purposely, “The human and I are very busy, on a weapon that’ll surely help I Zim! To take over the Earth!”

Oh gosh what was Zim doing, was he- was he gloating to Dib? 

It hit me like a metaphorical ton of bricks, Zim was gloating hinting that he has indeed fucked me. Or his just being naive and gloating that his learning a new ‘secret weapon’ to Dib, with both words and actions. 

Oh Zim I do love you and all your so amazing but at times like these I wish you weren’t so naive.

I turned around and pressed my hands against Zim’s mouth, I could see his eye twitch in anger, “Dib go along without me!” My voice became a higher pitch at the end.

Dib gave me a strange expression, “What?”

“Just go I’ll be fine and all- don’t worry!” I sweat dropped.

Dib narrowed his eyes at me suspiciously, I looked around frantically before pointing in a random direction, “Hey look it’s Bigfoot!” 

Immediately Dib looked at the direction, “Where!” And ran off quite quickly.

I heard Zim do his notorious laughter, “Brilliant distraction, you truly are a weapon for Zim to use and Zim’s bestest friend!” 

I turned around to face him properly but yelped and pressed my hands against his chest as he bumped his crotch against me, behaving extremely clingy, “Z-Zim, what’re you doing!”

He bared his zig zag sharp teeth, “Using the weapon, human!” 

I jumped in surprise as his arms wrapped around my waist he moved quickly behind me, leg lifted up against my hip as he pressed his crotch closer against my rump nearly bending me over dominantly. I could feel a prominent bulge being rubbed harshly against my rump. He was be damned dry humping me right there in the school halls.

“Z-Zim no!” I looked around embarrassed and frantic to make sure no one was looking and thank gosh everyone in this school wasn’t as observant as Dib. I brought my hands behind me pressing my hands against Zim’s hips and squeezing pushing him off.

“You have to stop Zim!” I looked over my shoulder, hearing him hiss, he actually surprisingly stopped.

“Why you human worm earth baby! I want to use the weapon and you shouldn’t stop me!” He had this angry but oddly frustrated expression.

 

I turned to face him still trapped in his arms, “W-We can’t do this in public.” 

Zim was about to retort but my eyes wandered downwards quite quickly and widened even faster, his cock was out of his black tights all prominent and twitching, he was literally dry humping with his cock out in front of everyone in the hallway.

I panicked and quickly wrapped my hand around is segmented cock and grabbed the hem of his tights pulling it open, unfortunately this led to greater problems.

My face was suddenly covered with a thick slimy translucent goop and Zim was twitching making odd noises

“Ngeh, H-Human.” He was quite quiet leaning against me for support, his left leg lifted up thigh pressing against my hip as his cock was in my hand twitching and throbbing releasing still some amounts of the clear translucent thick slime which became quite clear to be his ejaculate.

Which was also all over my face as I had been looking directly down over it, another weird thing to add to the list but to a much darker side, Zim’s ejaculation can shoot out at quite a distance.

I dared not to make a sound only just wiping my face off against Zim’s magenta tunic with not a inch of guilt inside, it was his ejaculate anyways.

 

I swiftly pulled and tugged his tights up and tried my best to push his firm cock back into its confinements, which even now his cock was still a massive prominent wet bulge but it was better than having it hanging out flopping everywhere 

Oh it seemed the problems wouldn’t stop coming, Zim passed out leaning on me like the last time we had sex. Gosh darn his low stamina. 

I had to struggle to keep Zim upright whilst dragging him with me to our classroom with Miss Bitters, who’d most likely want an explanation. I looked down at his crotch, I could say Zim wet himself and fainted.

I sat Zim on his seat taking note Dib hadn’t made it to class yet which was a relief, I seated myself next to Zim as usual and classes began.

 

 

Of course halfway through the lesson Zim woke up shrieking, “I’m human! I’m normal I am a human!” Before pausing and looking around at everyone and crossing his arms like nothing just happened, like he just hadn’t screamed like a banshee.

Dib had returned earlier on with a glare towards Zim, I sat there per usual listening to Miss Bitters drone on about doom and how everything was doomed everyone was doomed. The usual.

Oh how wrong am I, the intercom suddenly came to life and I heard, Gir? Zim’s robot Gir he spoke on the intercom with extremely bad acting as a new announcer. Apparently a school road trip to a food factory of sorts everyone in the class had to go... except, me and Zim. 

Oh no, this only spelt trouble, what in the devils was he up to this time? I glanced at Zim who had a ‘innocent’ and ‘disappointed’ expression, “Oh well, it seems I’m just too stupid to go.” His voice practically dripped with a certain sarcasm.

“Zim.” I stressed looking at him. He merely opened one eye looking at me whilst twiddling with his fingers.

“Yes human worm.” Not even a question.

“What are you going to do to them?” 

He attempted holding a smirk back but failed miserably, “I only intend for them to meet their doom! In a room- with a Moose!”

I rose a brow, “A moose?” 

He nodded with a evil expression, “Yesssss, praise me!” 

“A moose isn’t that scary Zim, don’t know why I was so worried in the first place.” I mumbled the last part to myself. 

Zim narrowed his eyes leaning in closer, “It’s a room with a moose. Praise me!” He stressed the word moose.

I leaned back away from him, quickly raising my hand, “Miss Bitters!” 

She hissed at me, “What.”

I tense up, “May I please go to the bathrooms.” 

She nodded, “Fine.” 

I quickly stood up ignoring Zim’s enraged expression and swiftly left the classroom and straight to the girls bathrooms with a weak poker face.

 

I’m safe, these are the bathrooms, there’s water, he won’t come in here no no no not at all, “I’ve been wrong so far, Karma has to give me a break, right?” I looked up at the wall mirror after washing my face off with a lot of water.

(e/c) eyes stared back at me, “You can keep it together (Y/n), your strong.” I turned around sighing and walking into a stall locking the door behind me.

 

I turned around and pulled my pants down going to proceed to relieve myself, Karma what have I ever done to you. 

I was slammed into the stall door a scream erupted from my throat before I was roughly pulled back from the door, “Shut up human worm!” 

Zim please have mercy on me, I turned my head staring at him with wide eyes, “Y-your not allowed in here, get out!”

He narrowed his eyes at me accusingly, “You didn’t praise Zim for his brilliant plan! You ignored me!” He literally hissed at me.

I flinched trying to move but it was impossible his grip was like a zip-tie and my pants was still down with my panties, “I-I’m sorry okay, just let go of me Zim, please your hurting me!” 

His grip only worsened and he pressed against my back baring his sharp shark like teeth, “You must obey Zim pitiful human, you do not command me!” 

I felt it before he said it, the bulge, the pressure then the deep inner burn, I let out a silent scream. Zim’s still hard segmented cock was all the way inside filling up the entirety of my being, throbbing, bulging and pumping.

He didn’t wait at all, the door rattled loudly as he thrusted hard, slamming my poor hips against the hinged door repeatedly with each thrust. I weeped clenching my teeth and pressing my forehead against the cool surface of the cheap plastic door tears streamed down my cheeks, “Z-Zim!”

He didn’t wait at all, his thrusts were ferocious, cold skin of his crotch slapping against my warm rump, slick throbbing cock creating loud squelches as it pumped inside of my clenching muscles.

“Zim please please stop I- it hurts!” I pitifully begged for mercy.

He almost hesitated a stutter in between a thrust but he pressed harder, cock pulsating inside, “You left me human!” He hissed.

I could feel his deep burning hating glare, “You deserve no mercy from Zim!”

I trembled beneath his harsh gaze cowering, his whole body was still icy cold while mine was heating up from the sudden intrusion taking the burn of stretching as pleasing.

I whimpered biting my trembling lip his cock digging deeper the pointed tip penetrating into further reaches the tight muscle of the cervix

Zim made odd grunting noises as he thrusted which were almost hidden amongst the noises of slapping, squelching and rattling. 

I clenched my eyes shut feeling the boiling up heat inside my belly, muscles clenching and his cock digging in deeper reaching near climax quickly.

“Z-Zim!” I moaned his name out loud as he shoved my body hard against the door, his cock was in deep penetrated through cervix, I felt the connection like last time but even stronger with a tug, but no coldness filling up inside to cool my warmth.

I could hear Zim’s heavy breathing with his body pressed up against mine I could even feel his heavy breaths through his chest heaving, after a few calm minutes of bathing in climax I let out a chuckle, “Ooooh gosh, I.. I really underestimated you- oh fuck. You were amazing.” I peeked over my shoulder at Zim.

His expression was a sloppy smug look blinking rapidly energy completely sapped, “Never underestimate me again human! Zim is perfect at disguising, after all I am an Invader!”

I sighed in relief as he released my wrists, I rubbed them gently seeing the slight purple blossoming bruises. I decided to not bring up why he stuttered there for a second during the role-play session, he learned what a safe word was but maybe he had reasons.

Everything was starting to relax, until Zim tried to pull out, I let out a loud shout of pain cursing, “S-Stop!” I shouted at him when he tried to pull out again.

His dick was fucking stuck inside, each time he tried to pull out there was a extremely painful tug inside the same kind of pain when you get kidney stones, which was more excruciating than any torture someone could come up with. 

I looked over my shoulder noticing Zim’s own frustration placing his hands on my hips, “W-Why can’t I pull out! What is this human! Is this your true weapon all along!” 

I gasped as he pulled even harder, “S-S-Stop it stop it!” The pain wasn’t even pleasing, I tried moving backwards with him as he tried to pull out causing us to stumble, we both embarrassingly collapsed onto the ground my whole entire weight on top of Zim.

“Urk!” I heard Zim make a strangled noise and something bulging inside of me.

“W-What the hell?” That wasn’t inside of me, that was inside of his cock! The bulge was traveling up from where his cock unsheathed and inside of me.

Zim sat up extremely fast his arms wrapped around my waist as I felt the bulge enter inside of me painfully squeezing past the tight ring of the cervix, I winced, but yet felt another bulge traveling up along inside of his shaft, his segmented cock making a thick audible squelching sound as it traveled up.

I heard him whimper and gasp, “C-Computer!” 

What? I could hear his computer respond, he was communicating to a electronic screen device he was holding which I hadn’t noticed before, “Yes Zim?” 

“I-Internal scams immediat-ely!” His voice got almost high pitched squealing sound it was the eighth bulge but oddly bigger squeezing its way inside.

The screen flashed and a beam of light flashed for a second on our bodies and there on the black screen were the outlines of inside of us, more of where we were currently connected, literally.

Where Zim’s cock has penetrated clearly shown, my body heated up at the sight I got a slight internal view of Zim’s body as well, he had balls alright four of them inside of his body but what had drawn my eyes attention was that pouch inside of him also connected to his urethra which had ovule shapes inside one which was traveling currently through inside of him to me. It’s when I noticed, my face paled I could feel the blood drain, his penis had indeed penetrated my cervix the tip was halfway through but the most disturbing part was how it was fused with my cervix not allowing him to pull out.

I felt Zim press his head against my back panting, “Ngh.~” one of the ovule shapes pushed itself inside, his penis convulsed the small pointed tip stretching wide as it pushed through before plopping itself inside amongst the ten others that laid inside my womb, my skin felt so cold with anxiety. 

What started as a roleplay that I introduced him to two days prior before on being taken unwillingly, became a terrifying situation, “Z-Zim..”

“Y-Yessss human.~” he sounded drunk, slurring with his speech.

“H-How long are we going to be..” he looked at the screen before closing my eyes, “Stuck?” 

“L-looooong, (Y/n) sweeeeeeeet h-hoooman.~” his chest began to rumble as he purred, dropping the screen device so careless as he wrapped both arms around my waist, nuzzling his face into my back.

“What’re you doing!” I shrieked leaning forward to avoid his nuzzling, which was unavoidable.

“S-Sweeeet human, sweeeeeeeeeeeet.~” His plastic wig fell off his antennas perking up instantly poking at my back as he nuzzled purring loud enough his chest entirely vibrated. 

I twitched pressing the palms of my hands onto the dirty floor feeling more bulges press through even though I already felt so heavy and bloated. I winced, “This hurts, it’s really uncomfortable Zim.”

I yelped as I was suddenly lifted into the air, he stood up so quickly the blood was rushing to my head causing my ears to pop, “N-Nooooo, my human can’t beeeeee th-thaat!” 

I flailed as he took a step forward almost stumbling and falling over, “Z-Zim what are you doing!” I panicked wrapping a arm around his shoulder as he picked me up, my pants falling off onto the ground leaving my bottom bare and slick with his penis still firmly stuck inside my squished labia, he unlatched the lock and walked out of the stall.

His contacts were slipping off, eyes looking drowsily at me with a wobbly smile, “Neeeeest, home.~” he tilted his head to the side drunkly, “GIR! Bring the voooooot runner.~” 

 

My eyes widened, “N-No Zim no! GIR don’t bring the Voot runner whatever it is, don’t come here!” 

 

Too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you find any spelling mistakes do inform me.


	3. •Cramps, vomiting, cravings, period?•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is extra long.

Zim was... back to normal, in his own special little way. 

It was surely an experience that no other could ever oh so beat. I mean who can say they had an alien cock stuck in their vagina and rode in the spaceship of said alien like he was drunk on morphine zooming all over the place before being inside of his base? Not much I’m pretty sure. 

Zim returned to planet Earth shortly as he was carrying me in his base whining about a nest of sorts before completely stopping and dropping me onto the cold hard floor, giving me a bruise on my ass, his cock finally had slipped out and he seemingly returned to normal and demanded how I got into his base. 

I was shortly but quite quickly kicked out... half naked still.

 

Save for the social embarrassment that’s a whole other story I made it home and now comfortably laid in bed under a large puffy quilt, going through my phone searching under ‘Weird insect cock connection’ or after a few fails ‘Insect mating’.

I learned some things I wish I hadn’t, like, did you know a bed bug mate by sticking it’s spike like dick into the female piercing into its womb? Gosh I was glad Zim wasn’t like that. In fact after some few gross pictures and searches Zim seemed more similar to a Grasshopper or more closely an Ant even, it explained why missionary just wasn’t working, his cock was supposed to curve in a way it could enter from behind. 

I felt a cold shiver run down my spine, it was hot the first time but the second time at the school bathrooms was terrifying.

I paused.

‘Insect ejaculating weird round stuff’ I typed quickly into the search and one word popped up in every link, ovipositor. 

I was about to tap the link in question, “Honey?” I yelped hiding my phone under my pillow and looking up I saw my mother opening my bedroom door, a concerned expression.

“Y-Yeah ma?” I nervously hid under my blankets behaving like a scolded toddler.

She closed the door behind her slowly as she entered, I watched her closely as she came to sit on the edge of my bed laying a hand gently on my side, “Are you okay sweetie? You’ve been.. distant lately.” 

I nodded, “Y-Yeah I’m fine Ma, just tired lately and a little unwell.” I lied through my teeth, I lied to my caring mother. 

She tilted her head humming gently pulling the blanket back a little looking at my face, “Are you sure?” She rose a brow suddenly, “It hasn’t got anything to do with that boyfriend of your does it? That Zam-Zep- Zim? That Zim boy.” 

My cheeks burned up and I sat upright faster than a gunslinger, “N-No no no it’s got nothing to do with Zim!” Lying to your mother again, a little voice in my head whispered deviously of little misdeeds of lying to a caring mother of mine. 

My cheeks were incredibly warm, actually my entire body began to heat up, I began to sweat and feel uncomfortable. I sat upright pulling the quilt off of my body, but that wasn’t helping. I felt suddenly queasy with a pinching pain stirring up inside my lower abdomen, a pressure as if something were ripping out my guts, “Sweetie? Honey Pot?” 

I quickly got up maneuvering around the thick sheets and my mom, quickly rushing my way off to the bathroom connected to my bedroom swinging the door open and slamming open the toilet seat and then embarrassingly and grossly hurled my guts, there goes the food I ate, gosh why did I have to eat so much of mom’s delicious chicken curry. 

I heard my mom’s rushed footsteps and her gently hands by my side pulling my hair back out of my face, I had my arms around the toilet like it was my only friend at this moment, “Ryan!” 

I choked a bit, “D-Don’t call da-“ I threw up some more rudely interrupted by my stomach. 

“What happened?” I heard my father’s rough voice, his voice was quite calming. 

I felt my mother move out of the way and he came to my side holding my hair back as my mom walked off to the bathtub grabbing something, “Goddammit, I told you Ripley that chicken you bought from your organic friends were off.” 

I heard her quiet sigh, “Ryan the chicken was completely fresh and fine it must be..” she paused placing a cold facecloth on the back of my neck.

“Must be?” I felt a cold chill and vomited some more.

“Well... I think it might be time.” There was a quiet pause.

“Oh. Oh, oh..” it sounded so very knowing.

“Okay hun, it’s about time we had, ‘the talk’.” I heard her gently soothing voice as she sat next to me rubbing my back gently.

 

After a while of vomiting until my stomach was empty and brushing my teeth clean so the stomach acids wouldn’t eat away my teeth, my dad helped me to my bed and rushed off while my mom laid down next to me, comfortingly rubbing my arm, “Alright sweetie, it’s time for a little girl time on the talk.”

 

“The talk?” I questioned looking at her.

She sighed, “I’m well aware that you know what sex is but, I’m also aware you may be a little late and may be experiencing your first period.” 

I clenched a fist on my pillow squeezing it, “Period?” I mimicked the word.

She nodded, “Yes your period, you may be feeling some, pains a cramping in your abdomen, cravings for some sweets and chocolates, you’ll begin to have acne and some blood will begin to come out of your vagina.” She explained slowly in detail of the symptoms.

I cringed at the thought of blood leaking out of the vagina, “Why?” I winced feeling a tinge of pain.

Mom sighed, “It’s a cycle that happens every month until you’ve reached the age around forty or fifty. You see honey, what happens is inside the womb you have these proteins and blood vessels formed around all over the walls, it’s where the fertilized egg will plant itself and grow into a baby-“ 

I felt a cold shiver down my spine, the thought of pregnancy terrified me ever since I learned there was the chance of dying whilst giving birth.

“-and if that egg doesn’t get fertilized during that time, the body will begin to eject the unfertilized egg and that proteins and blood that’s built up for the baby will quite literally begin to break and rip off away for a new one to replace it. Now I know it sounds scary but don’t worry, it happens to every women and young lady, sometimes it happens earlier or later, sometimes it’s heavier or lighter, sometimes it painful or not. Unfortunately our periods alike are quite painful.” She rubbed my shoulder reassuringly.

I felt slight relief knowing somewhat of a knowledge on what was happening to my ever changing body, I looked up at my mom feeling a slight nervous tinge, “Thanks mom.” I whispered moving to lean against her slightly as a form of hugging without moving much.

She wrapped a arm around me and gave a sweet motherly kiss on my forehead, “No problem at all my honey pot. Now I’ll be right back, I’ll get some dark chocolate for you.” 

The bed shook a little as she stood up and off, I closed my eyes hearing the door creak open and slowly closed. I sighed filled with harmony and peace and quiet. Hearing the gentle winds outside, the leaves rustling, house resting and the creaking of a door.

Wait, door creaking? I opened my eye slightly and slowly, getting the blurred image of my closet door slightly ajar, each time the wind blew it creaked moving back and forth slowly, I was about to call for my mother but then I realized, upon opening my eyes completely it was dark. 

My heart beat began to rise, I didn’t dare to move, the room was pitch black spare for the slight blue light of the nightlight. 

The closet door kept creaking open, back and forth back and forth slowly opening more and more each time.

My heart raced I felt incredible fear but I couldn’t move an inch or scream. I stared at the closet as it moved more open inch by inch the winds began to howl and the door swung open my eyes widened and I flinched moving under my covers in fear so quickly, I closed my eyes whispering to myself.

I heard the floorboards creaking, a heavy thump of something hitting the wood as it took a step.

I flinched each time I heard this thump.

Thump, thump, thump-

It got louder and moved more quickly, the sound was all around really. The thumping was on all edges of my bed, I heard the creaking of something moving.

 

I trembled under the covers, eyes clenched shut I kept whispering louder and louder, “Go away, go away, go away.”

Then- the covers lifted.

 

 

“Zim will not go away, human!” I never had opened my eyes and moved as quick in my life, Zim. Zim was just there hovering above me, these long metal spindly legs holding his body up coming from behind his back, he stared down at me without his disguise on, red bug eyes, black thin antennas, gosh I never thought I’d be relieved to see red eyes.

“Z-Zim!” I cried out wrapping my arms around the green alien practically pulling him down on top of me.

“Human!” He made an awful noise of distress, the spindly metal legs retracted into that metal ovule object on his back, “Let go of Zim immediately!” 

Oh I couldn’t let go him, I felt relieved it was just him, “I’m glad it’s just you.” I weeped mostly to myself glad it was no boogeyman or more realistically a burglar.

“Ah yes, as much as Zim would be relieved it was Zim, I have found more ways to use the weapon that I wish to do immediately!” 

I was still in a traumatized state of holding Zim close thanking him over and over than actually hearing him.

“Human!” His eye twitched.

“Oh thank you Zim it’s just you!”

“Human!” His hands clenched.

I weeped on the inside, “Zi-“ then I stopped, suddenly I was filled with logic, sense and no longer a tired mind.

Zim smirked, “Finally human as I was saying-“ 

A loud clap or more of the classic sound of a loud smack of skin on skin, Zim shrieked, “-Hooooman!”

I glared at Zim shoving him off my bed, “You dumped me outside half naked!” My voice was shrill. 

Zim’s eye twitched, “You dare to slap me- Zim!” He stood up from the floor body trembling.

“This human thing of yours is not fun!” 

I was taken aback slightly, “What human thing!”

“Roleplay!” 

What the hell was he- wait, did he think we were still role playing?

“Zim.” 

He bared zig-zag shark teeth at hissing.

“We stopped roleplaying when we were done in the school bathrooms.” I cringed moving back, he thought we were still doing the roleplay of sex and stimulation.

Zim made an expression, “What!” He managed to hiss out at me.

“We stopped role playing quite a while back.” 

There was a moment of awkward silence as it took a moment for him to think.

“I knew that!” Sure you did Zim, sure you did.

“Uh Huh.” I gave him an unimpressed and unamused expression.

He cross his arms huffing glaring at the wall so hard I was so sure he was trying to find a way to strangle it. Then he started to move towards the open window.

“Zim?”

He ignored me, pulling the window open wider.

“Zim!” 

Zim stared at me for a moment halfway out of the window, “What human.” 

I felt a slight tinge of something inside of me, guilt wasn’t it nor was it anger, it was fear, fear of what lurks in the darkness after that scare. 

I felt so embarrassed but I swallowed my pride, “Can you stay here with me- in my bed. Please?” I forced it all out in one go, slowly shrinking back under the covers, I could just hear my pride shattering.

Zim stared at me unmoving aside from his antennas that waved back and forth, raised high on his head.

He looked outside I could see him bare his teeth and say something that I could only assume was in his native tongue, “Fine human.” He looked back at me climbing back inside, slamming the window shut causing the glass to rattle in their frame.

I scooted to the side lifting the covers, Zim gave me a look, “What?” 

“Zim doesn’t need sleep!” There was an awkward pause.

“Oh.” I looked to the side slightly feeling sheepish. Until I felt the bed shift and the blanket being pulled down from my grasp and his very very cold and wet tunic against my side.

I pulled back on instinct and he made an expression before quickly changing it, “What now human! Zim is in your foul dirty ‘bed’ what else do you so demand!” 

I shrunk a bit, “U-Uh your tunic, it’s cold and kinda wet or damp.” I looked him in the eye.

Zim bared his teeth merely for a second, “Fine, Zim needs warmth from his environment anyways and this cold wetness isn’t helping!” He made awkward enraged angry noises as he tried to wrangle himself out of his tunic pulling it up and over his head, wiggling around on my bed making it creak and then almost elbowing me in the face.

He successfully pulled off his tunic tossing it aside making it fall onto the floor with a horrible wet plop, and finally he laid in the bed snuggling under the covers as I was. 

He laid on his back staring at the wall ahead with narrowed eyes and a neutral look, I laid on my side facing him looking at the ovule on his back, “Hey, doesn’t that irritate you?” 

It must’ve been uncomfortable to lay on his back with that on, “What.” 

“That.” I pointed to him, “On your back.” 

Zim made a noise, antennas pointed back onto the plush pillow lax, “That is my PAK, I need it to live!”

I made a silent ‘oh’ before finally relaxing, slowly dozing off into the nights embrace comfortably laying in my bed. I did actually feel better with Zim laying next to me even ‘if’ he didn’t need to sleep, it felt comforting knowing there was someone next to me.

I mumbled a goodnight and fell asleep within a blink, heart relaxed, breathing slow mind constantly busy and monitoring.

 

 

 

For a start, I woke up on my back, not entirely conscious, my eyes were still closed but I was fully aware that I was on my back. I was also aware of the weight laying on top of me, something very very cold, it felt nice against my hot skin though, but then there was the noticeable grip around me.

I opened my eyes and low and behold, Zim was laying on top of me, his head nestled between my breasts, antennas twitching from time to time, arms wrapped around my waist and a very prominent bulge pressing against my inner thigh.

This felt like a amateur writers fanfiction. The girl and the guy sleeping in the same bed apart, wake up the next morning to cuddling each other but the guy has a boner, it wasn’t sweet nor cute as they write it though, it felt uncomfortable having his weight on top, his sharp claws digging into my skin and his very frigid skin against mine, and only then was I aware I wasn’t wearing any pants.

“Zim.” I nudged him slightly.

Nothing

“Zim.” I nudged him again, my feet felt uncomfortable as I felt the horrible symptoms of pins and needles.

He still didn’t budge.

“Zim, your making my limbs feel numb.” I nudged him with a poker face expression.

There was a slight almost unnoticeable trill and a vibration coming from deep inside of his chest, his purring.

“Zim come on I know your awake.” My voice cracked a bit as his claws dug into my skin.

That’s when he took a deep breath stretching and yawning, his open mouth revealed perfect pointed sharp teeth and a slithery segmented tongue, I leaned my head back a bit gosh his breath stank.

I cringed looking to the side, “Gosh your breaths stinks, what the hell do you eat?” 

He didn’t answer, I groaned, things couldn’t get any worse could it. 

Things could get much, much more worse..

 

My bedroom door suddenly opened, Zim perked up fast in alarm completely awake, his casual boner popping out from his tights sopping wet, “Hun bun?”

Oh gosh it was my dad, I pulled the cover of my blanket so fast over Zim’s Head he made a disgruntled sound as I pulled it down over him, his claws dug into the thick of my thighs as he was hunched over under my blankets moving around.

As soon as my dad entered the room, I gulped, I am so dead, I had Zim without his disguise on under my blankets and just the fact alone that his a he- my dad is very protective of me now that if he found out about Zim being a boy in my room gosh, either my dad or Zim will perish.

My dad paused at the doorframe staring at the moving wiggling mound on my bed right on top of me under my blankets, he stared for a hard long moment, I could feel my body tense up. 

He stomped over to my bed so fast grabbing my blankets and ripping them off and grabbing shirtless Zim by the shoulder. Zim... he had his disguise on? 

He must have thank fully had it with him this entire time, where the hell did he hide that? 

My dad easily pushed Zim off the bed who went tumbling to the ground with a horrible thud, “Who the fuck are you in my daughters bedroom! Ripley get in here now!” 

I heard the rushed footsteps of my mother, I could see Zim sit up from the end of my bed rubbing his end with a scowl, “Hu-“ 

He was quickly interrupted and silenced, “Ryan, that’s (Y/n)’s boyfriend!” She gasped getting right next to Zim and helping him up, “Oh Ryan you shouldn’t be so mean to our guest!” Oh classic mom.

My dad was about to retort but my mother wasn’t having it, “Ryan our girl is all grown up now and our daughter must have called Zim to come over, remember how we were when we were young teens in love? You shouldn’t be so harsh on young love.” 

My dad was a strong man, but he was no match for my mother, he gave Zim on hard look before sighing, “Fine.” Of course with his tone he didn’t agree but my mom had her ways.

Zim looked at her oddly, before glancing at me with a.. unfamiliar expression one I hadn’t seen before, but before I could have a closer examination of it he looked away back to his usual demeanor, “Of course! (Y/n) called me because eh-uh- she said she wasn’t feeling well and wanted me to stay!” 

My mom awe’d at this, “Isn’t that sweet Ryan.” She emphasized on my dads name as she gave him a not-so-subtle nudge against his side with her elbow.

He flinched and held his stern expression still, “Yeah yeah.” 

O oh Zim’s ego must have just inflated as he held his head high and chest out and his smirk of pride, “Yes and I felt like I should grace her by staying with her!” 

Please just stop right now Zim, my dad glared at him about to say something but my mom nudged him again, “Come on Ryan maybe you should go make breakfast today for these two.~” 

She looked down and seemed to notice Zim’s tunic and swiftly picked it up, “I’ll put this in the dryer, Zim you can just borrow one of (Y/n)’s shirts I’m sure she won’t mind.” And just like that she closed the door.

Zim seemed to fuse up, “She took my tunic!” I gave him a look as he glared at me.

I poker faced, took off my shirt and threw it at his face, he flailed and fell over onto the blankets covering the floor and I got up to put on some clothes.

 

 

 

It was awkwardly quiet at the table, sure my mother tried to start a conversation from time to time but it was quickly dropped after a few replies.

Zim didn’t eat the meat for obvious reasons and just poked the eggs with the fork, but swiftly gobbled up the toast on his plate.

I was actually surprised by his formality, he wasn’t doing anything that was out of the ordinary but really ordinary for him to do, he looked to be thinking of something, what in the worlds could have Zim so distracted to the point he wasn’t behaving like himself?

I was starting to become legitimately worried about him, his been behaving more and more distracted.

“Are you not hungry Zim?” My mother’s voice broke the silence.

Zim looked up boredly, “I- Zim has already eaten!” 

She nodded, “Alright then Zim, I’ll clean the dishes, no worries.” She picked up all of our plates- Zim’s being the only one with food still on it.

My dad stood up and went out of the dining room, grumbling something about pesky teenage boys and my mom started to wash the dishes.

I stood up and Zim followed, he stood up and was looking to the side out of the window.

“Hey honey?” 

I looked up at my mom, “Yeah mom?” 

“The dryer might be done now, think you could hand Zim his shirt back?” 

I nodded, “Uh-Zim.” I looked around, “What the?” 

Zim wasn’t in the dining room, where the hell did he go? I rushed out of the dining room and straight to the laundry room opening up the dryer and taking out the tunic- which was now awfully soft and smelling of sweet flowers- and rushed upstairs to my bedroom, “Zim?” I looked around before pausing.

“Zim?” He was laying face first on my bed, my shirt he was wearing already tossed off to the side. 

I blushed, I actually blushed. Looking at his back the way his muscles tensed slightly and his PAK’s faint pinky glow from the orb shapes on it, I could even see the faint outlines of definition and muscle strength on his green skin, my cheeks were warm, “Uh Zim?” I walked over hesitantly.

“Your tunics done, here.” I held my hand out shaking the tunic in front of me slightly as he looked at me.

“Human.” That was subtle.

“Y-Yeah Zim?” I stuttered as he sat up slowly.

“Teach me more.” I tensed up.

“Teach you?” 

“Of your human weapon- sex.” 

“Oh.” I quietly looked to the side.

He grabbed the tunic from me and put it on wiggling a bit as he struggled to put it on.

“Um..” I looked back at him, he was staring directly at me.

“Fine, okay.” 

Zim suddenly smirked triumphant and stood up, “Zim is victorious once more!” 

“Hey!” He threw my shirt he was previously wearing at my face and ran towards my window, lifting it open with one of those spindly spider legs from his PAK.

“Zim wait!” 

He was out of the window but hung onto the edge.

“I have to know.” I glance at the closet that was wide open, “Why were you hiding in my closet?” 

Zim gave me an expression, “Eh!? Zim did not hide in your closet human, Zim used the window and came in at the right moment!” And he left, running off using the spindly spider legs from his PAK.

Leaving me standing there flabbergasted, body entirely cold and frozen in place, I slowly look at the closet, heart thumping loudly and a harsh sharp pain in my abdomen, “Who...” 

 

Who the fuck was in my closet then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Be sure to leave a comment, makes me feel good to I know I’m doing good.
> 
> Like, what did you find funny, what are your ideas, why is Zim so distracted, where do you think the plot is going and who was in the closet?


	4. •Jealousy makes you nasty•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Space sex woo! Character development woo! Jealous woo! Woo woo!

Today was the big day, and I mean the big day, physical. 

There was no avoiding it, we all know the truth about it and know that no one can run away and avoid doing their P.T or P.E classes whatever you may call it, a class with no meaning and purely meant for torturing poor students and physically shaming them as they run or do the exercise their fatty lumps bouncing as they jog or their stomachs touching the ground as they do push-ups.

By the gosh this was the most embarrassing class ever, and my partner for the physical training was.. was.

“(Y/n), your partner for the week of meaningless physical training is Dib.” I honestly felt a lump of disappointment in the bottom of my stomach, I glanced at my said partner for the week and oh gosh his glaring at me, I looked away tensing up, maybe he was glaring at Zim?

I glanced at Zim he wasn’t looking up at all he was staring at the clock on the wall with a bored mindless unaware blissful expression, boredly chewing away at a pencil, my eyes wandered down to see- oh that- that’s why he was blissful. 

Zim was having another boner again, of course naturally it seemed his hand wandered and now he was busy palming himself in class through his tights. 

I sweated nervously, so Dib was glaring at me, why? 

 

 

Next thing I knew it was Physical classes, I walked there nervously glancing at everyone that was in the class I was, looking for Zim to quickly go to even if it were a mere second.

Where was that green alien and his pink dick when you needed him most!

Someone cleared their throat from behind me and I froze, “So (Y/n).”

I turned around quickly, Dib.

He held this suspicious expression, “We meet face to face at last.” 

I gulped shivering on the spot, “No alien to protect you now, you’ll have to answer my questions.” He seemed a awful lot intimidating right now when he really shouldn’t be.

“A-Answers?” I squeaked out.

“Yes, answers.” He repeated staring me down. 

I stared back at him, “Answers to what?” My voice rose in pitch at the end. How the hell was no one seeing this, where is Zim!

I felt at a loss and decently aware that Zim had been quite the barrier between me and Dib but now I was partnered with him and Zim was nowhere in sight to be my shield, goddammit why didn’t I use the chance to make a deal that I’d teach him sex but he’d have to keep Dib away from me. 

“To my questions- I just said that didn’t I.” I felt pitifully mind numbed and dumbed down.

I was gonna break, “I-“ a nervously sweated and looked around trying to find a escape route but- there’s no way out.

“-I can explain-“ “-How do I-“we both spoke at the same time. 

Dib bit his lip looking to the side, his cheeks were slightly pink- oh gosh please no.. he looked at me with his soft brown eyes, pupils slightly dilated- please not me.

“As I was saying.” He cleared his throat.

“How do I.. how do I tell someone that I like them- and don’t ask any questions!- I’m the one asking them.” 

His cheeks were red, he kept glancing to the side, please tell me- this can’t be true, “Whose the lucky girl?” I tried to speak causally as possible but my voice cracked at the end. 

Luckily he didn’t question the voice crack, “I can’t tell you that.” Oh gosh please Dib don’t tell me- if it’s me I am doomed

I felt the intensity of awkward and nervousness, I just wanted to bury myself under my quilts, “I just need to know, how would one confess to a girl- I mean your one so you should know- right?” 

I leant back a bit as he was getting into my personal space, “That’s kinda brash to say, even for you Dib.” I replied showing my awkwardness in expression and words.

He cross his arms and leaned away from me- which I was thankful for the space- before continuing, “So?” 

There was no getting away- from both Dib’s questions and from the fear that he may have a crush on me.

“Okay look, most girls like it if you just be honest to them- and I mean be honest Dib, also sometimes a gift or something to show your love to.” I made it all up on the go.

He rose a brow, “Are you sure-“ 

I backed away, “Don’t question me Dib, I know- I just do know. I mean you did come to me for answers so.” I moved away awkwardly from him, rubbing my arm and glancing around for Zim for a escape route away from Dib.

Dib then came right at me, about to grab my arm but there was a green blurr and suddenly I was lifted up, I squeaked and yelped in surprise.

“Human! I have convinced the mere weak earthling that we be paired!” Jeezus Zim you are my bad timing savior.

I wrapped my arms around Zim’s neck resting them on his shoulders as he carried me bridal style, “You have?” I glanced up at Zim.

Zim continued to carry me, actually taking me somewhere more like it. 

“Hey uh- Zim where are you taking me?” He didn’t reply but continued walking.

I looked up at him and noticed his very determined expression, “I have learned more about your human weapon!” 

I looked at him nervously as he rounded the corner, there was his spaceship badly hidden behind some bushes, “Why are we going to your spaceship- wait why is it here?” 

I yelped as the spaceship opened up and he dropped me into the large purple seat, “Move over!” 

I quickly scooted to the side as he jumped in landing onto the seat and sitting almost on top of me, he grumbled, “I told you to move over!” 

I crossed my arms trying to give him more space but we were squished in there, “Your ship’s seat is small okay.” 

( https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=cMg8KaMdDYo )

 

He faced forward tapping a few buttons the glass hatch closed again and suddenly I felt a tightness coil in my abdomen, I felt this pull inside of my body like I was being held down as a entire entity. I actually felt a bit sick.

He held his hand on a slider pushing it all the way up and the other on what looked like a steering stick or something whatever pilot’s used to fly their jet. Zim looked determined with what he was doing, “I saw within my research that some humans like this and are aroused!” 

I rose a brow in curiosity of what, but I held my stomach and gripped the side of the seat tightly, I felt the deep pull and the glass became darker and darker, my stomach was ready to empty its contents but. 

I saw it, Earth was becoming further and further away, I saw the city we lived in become distant, soon the large round mass, then just the ball a planet in the void filled with stars. I stared wide eyed and frozen, “We-We’re..” 

 

We were in space, amongst the stars and Zim’s spaceship facing Earth. I leaned forward staring directly at Earth, gosh, the view was more than anything I could ever say, the mass and just overall beauty of it all, I was amazed, “Zim..” 

He didn’t answer, I looked to him and noticed he was staring at me- his disguise long ago discarded.

“Zim?” I stared at him, into his red eyes as he stared back, it felt like my breath left me- like the world paused for a long time, we just stared into each other’s eyes unmoving breath stolen away but not from the view, but each other.

 

It felt like a sudden collision- the world snapped back into time for us both of our bodies were close against each other arms tightly locked around each other, his cold lips on mine- his cold skin pressing against my warmer skin, we were both panting kissing tongues intermingling, his segmented tongue coiling and tightening around mine.

Zim pressed forward with enough force that I fell back into the seat he got on top swiftly, he began to grind his groin against mine and I tried to press back against him- we needed this.

We both hurriedly but sloppily tried to pull off our clothes in the tight confinement of his spaceship whilst still trying to kiss hot and passionately- I could feel something inside of me, a feeling that felt more intense than previous times we’ve done this, just staring into his eyes I could feel it.

A hiss escaped Zim’s mouth and my shirt was swiftly taken care of being ripped in the front, he tugged at his own tunic and it teared from the amount of force he applied to it as he tore it off over his head then his lips were back against mine in the deep kiss, “Z-Zim.” I panted.

This- Zim the most haughtiest alien ever was behaving so differently he was so much more expressive and open, he tugged at his tights struggling glancing down each second and pushing back into a kiss, struggled with my own pants tugging it harshly along with my panties which a string of lube stuck to it bridging and snapping as I pulled off the garments.

Zim pulled and left his tights stuck down at his boots- his arousing segmented pink cock had slid out entirely soaked and it had a curve to it this time and away from his abdomen.

Zim grunted and wrapped his hand around my sports bra tugging it hard enough that it snapped and the strap snapped back against my skin, I yelped but the pain was drowned out by him groping my breast and kissing me more- no words needed to be exchanged.

I lifted my hips and Zim thrusted forward, missing by a inch, the tip pressed against my clit then the shaft rubbed against it, I whined at the friction in the kiss and his chest began to vibrate I could hear his purr so clearly- satisfaction.

Zim lowered slightly and thrusted again, this time more successful- his cock slid in with ease, we both pulled away from the kiss gasping. 

Z-Zim he felt so much more larger than previously, he struggled to push in- I could feel every muscle of my vagina tensing and pulling stretching wide to accommodate him but keeping a vice grip around him.

“O-Oooooh Zim.” I moaned, gripping his arm, I could hear the squelching as he pushed in.

“(Y-Y/n)” he rasped, it was the first time he has said my name in a moment like this. 

This moment of sex wasn’t like the other times, there was a feeling about it like a start of something either wanted or unwanted, but truly unbeknownst to us both only a feeling.

His thrusts started with a smooth pace it felt more of less wanton and more wanting, his moans were much more light or sounded more loving a word that was hard to assume for Zim, but there it was it felt like he needed me.

I moaned closing my eyes taking in the sweet thrusts his hands wanders my body lightly as he thrusted, “(Y/n).” He simply moaned my name his own eyes with closed he writhed on the spot in pleasure.

But just as suddenly we became weightless, “Stabilization disabled.” Zim had kicked the dashboard of his ship the level labeled in some kind of language -which I assumed was Irken- must have been the gravity of the ship.

I gasped, I opened my eyes in mystical pleasured wonder as Zim curled around pressing his forehead against mine, his arms around my woven in a tight grip, my legs around his hips, his cock buried deep inside my swollen heated core, “Zim.” I moaned his name with passion 

Zim opened his eyes keeping his forehead against mine we both looked into the other’s eyes, entranced and captured, a serpent who hypnotized itself. The moonlight the silver left a sliver of light glinting against his red bug eyes leaving me in awe.

 

 

 

 

I couldn’t understand, why can’t I look away from this mere human! Her eyes- they were weird but glossy and the light in it the iris being a (e/c), I couldn’t look away and something in my squiggly spooch wouldn’t let me either.

I grunted and kept my gaze fixated on her eyes, my hips movements were on a auto drive I couldn’t go as fast as I wanted, I moved at a uncomfortably slow pace I wanted to do this faster to reach the weapon.. the weapon. 

Is it a weapon? Of course it is! It’s being used on me right now- I’m not being myself! I am Zim- almighty Zim! I will not be defeated by a mere human female! 

My lips are against hers again- what am I Zim doing! It’s an outrage I can’t be doing this to myself this taboo of using a weapon on myself! I must stop but-

I moaned and panted, hissing as I felt the tingling static sensation inside, “(Y/n).~” I couldn’t speak only saying her name.

Damn you! I don’t want this I don’t want this..

I don’t want this....

 

But I do.

 

 

I gasped mouth agape, “Zim!” I moaned his name loudly as his cock swelled locking him inside of me, his cold silky organ releasing his frigid liquid inside of me, I clutched onto him pulling him close and he seemed to scramble into holding me closely against his chest, the purr audible I pressed my ear against his chest closing my eyes. 

It was beautiful, the purr of his when I focused enough in this silence I could hear almost a pattern like a song of sorts. I smiled releasing a pleased sigh. 

The moonlight bathed our bodies in silver as pleasant as we were.

 

 

Shortly after Zim pulled out and brought us down to Earth, School was already over the bell ringing to show it was the end of the day. I pulled my clothes back on well, what was left of my underwear anyways.

Zim has snuck off elsewhere his Voot Cruiser flew off back to his base most likely- I don’t know why he didn’t use that to go home- but I shouldn’t question his mighty Irken motives, I felt bubbly and cheerful with a certain glow, a bounce in my steps as I walked.

All that energy all that bounce, I looked straight ahead and- who the fuck is that stank bitch.

Whoa! My eyes were like saucers, “What the hell?” I was surprised by my own thoughts, I saw Zim speaking to another female who seemed annoyed by Zim’s very presence. 

I felt my bubbly attitude drop instantly and a new form of a bubbly emotion arising a bubbling frothing- I gasped- I’m jealous!

I was jealous of Zim talking to another even if she was annoyed by him- he shouldn’t be near her! 

I gulped oh gosh I couldn’t stop myself as I quickly rushed over behind Zim tapping him on the shoulder, “Hey Zim!” 

Immediately he turned to me and the female quickly turned around and ran off- I felt a smirk playing on my lips- yeah bitch you better run away.

“Human worm! Zim demands to know why you have distracted Zim!” Oh right, I looked at him.

“Uhh..” Zim glared at me, I felt suddenly struck with a wave sadness at that expression- what the hell.

“I know Zim is glorious and you’d love to tremble beneath my glorious light! But I am busy at the moment Human!” I could only watch as he stomped off in the direction of his home.

 

 

I need him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Everyone’s guesses on whose in the cupboard are wrong keep guessing open the large span of ideas so open those creative minds don’t think of only the main characters!


	5. •Love isn’t painful, sometimes•

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Valentine’s Day doesn’t go as planned and angst happens

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the extremely late update, I’ve been quite the busy human as of late I’ve been busy working on a spin-off series for Invader Zim called The Ambora, all on my own. 
> 
> It’s a whole bunch of fun I hope to finish it all up in digital next and start the voices.

The most dreaded day of any year, Valentine’s Day, the love day, the day of giving chocolates and flowers or really massive unnecessary teddy bears. 

Luckily it seemed I wasn’t the only one who dreaded over this day, Zim held a heavy scowl baring his teeth in his signature ‘I’m angry’ mood. 

What made the Valentine’s day worse was knowing they gave each other meat rather than chocolates, I cringed on the inside, Zim slapped the tray a girl was trying to give him with a angry hiss scowl and the girl seemed in-between saddened and a soured mood at the reaction. 

I shrunk back as I felt someone poke the crevice of my back, I glanced over my shoulder and saw Torque holding a rack of meat, “Uhh..” I didn’t know how to respond and just gave a unsure, “No.. thanks?” I looked over to Zim and he was now baring his teeth at Torque.

“Get away from the (Y/n) earth-worm!” He pawed at the air in Torque’s direction with his sharp claws, making the boy whimper and trail backwards, I looked at Zim with wide eyes.

I watched as he stood up from his seat and latched onto my side quite literally, “Z-Zim!” His claws dug into my arm, he sat on my seat nearly pushing me off as he clung tightly.

Zim held a tight glare at anyone who came near, his arms snaked around my abdomen holding my body captured against his, I felt a odd fuzzy feeling in my stomach and my cheeks warming up it sort of felt good having Zim possessively holding me glaring at whoever approached.

I glanced to the side noticing Dib’s raised brow, “Zim what are you up to?” He enquired and Zim perked up with a sharp glare that made him draw back.

“The (Y/n) is mine for this -painful!- valentines!” Zim hissed out. 

Valentine’s painful? “Zim?” He hissed at Dib before looking at me perked up his tongue slightly stuck out between his lips, “What do you mean Valentines being painful, it isn’t really painful aside from being alone.” 

Zim narrowed his eyes at me, his eye lens’ glinting, “I have already learned your human ‘love’ and ‘affections’ are painful!” 

I gave him a look, “Love and affection doesn’t hurt Zim, it’s actually really nice.” I started having guesses that maybe during the previous valentines I wasn’t here he’d been treated with meat that burned his green flesh repeatedly and concluded and related affection with pain. 

Zim bared his teeth but quickly stopped himself, “Zim has already learned that your human affection is painful!” 

I sighed rolling my eyes, “Zim.” I placed my hand on his head feeling the plastic hair he recoiled, “Affection isn’t painful it feels really good, I could show you?” I offered.

Zim glared at me, “Zim.. doesn’t...” he narrowed his eyes at me in suspicion, “Zim.. accepts your challenge human (Y/n).” 

A smile came to my lips, widening, “I’ll be sure to make it the best Valentine’s Day for you Zim.” Just one time the bell rang and the lunch break began, everyone rushed out of the classroom.

 

I followed Zim outside sitting on a worn out bench that unsettlingly creaked, “So human (Y/n). What is human affection!” Zim held a flat tone with his arms crossed awaiting my reply.

To which I perked up with a smile, “Well affection for starters isn’t painful but it does- does gives off this nice soft warm feeling inside that leaves you all giddy and happy.” 

Zim seemed to think for a moment rubbing his chin and humming obnoxiously loud, “So you feel a warmth.. in your squeedily spooch?” 

I quirked a brow, “Squeedily spooch?” 

Zim glared, “Yes, squeedily spooch- did I stutter human!” I shook head.

“I don’t know what that is and I’m not sure I have a- squeedily spooch but I do have a heart.” This time it was Zim’s turn to raise a brow.

“Heart?” His voice pitched with curiosity mimicking the word, I nodded.

“Yeah the Heart. It’s a organ in the middle of our chest between our lungs, it’s what keeps us alive.. want to feel?” I gently reached out showing for him to pass his hand.

Zim squinted his eyes at me with a look of a certain disgust, “No I do not want to feel your organ human.” 

Maybe I should rephrase my words, “Zim your not going to feel the organ itself your going to feel it’s beating.” He looked at me hesitantly a copious amount of uncertainty before huffing and holding out his hand. 

I gently took his hand and lead it to my chest between the breasts and waited watching Zim’s expression... maybe he can’t feel it through the glove? I tugged his glove and he hissed at me, “You won’t be able to feel it through your gloves Zim.” 

“I do not want the Dib-Worm to make comments about me, Zim!” I rolled my eyes, right.

“His not here right now Zim, come on it’ll be quick.” I pulled off his glove before he could say anything more, I pulled my shirt a little low and pressed his clawed hand against my chest again and he froze.

Zim visibly tense, “W-What is that!” I smirked slightly.

“It’s my heart.” 

“It-Its moving!” 

“Well yeah it’s moving, it’s keeping me alive.” 

“W-Why, why would you need such a- a thing!” Zim hissed looking visibly intrigued, astonished and traumatized all at once but didn’t pull away.

I suddenly had a even greater idea, “want to hear it?”

Zim looked at me like I had two heads, “I-I-It speaks?!” I laughed and it only made him a bit more angrier, “W-What what Zim did not say anything funny!” 

“Zim it doesn’t speak, it just makes a sound as it beats.” 

“Beats who?”

“Beats me.” I shrugged my shoulder making a joked though Zim wasn’t having it, he jerked his hand away out of my grasp holding it against his chest tightly scooting over to the edge of the bench, looking me up and down.

“That- Heart thing beats you?!” 

“I was making a joke Zim.” 

“A joke!” 

“Yes Zim a joke. My heart doesn’t actually beat me up.” 

Zim still held his hands close in front of him against his chest, I made a motion for him to come closer, he looked to the side glancing at me with narrowed eyes, “Make no more jokes (y/n) human.” I nodded.

“Sure Zim, I’ll make no more jokes for today. Now come on hurry up.” I chuckled and he scooted over back next to me, I motioned him closer, “You have to put the side of your head against my chest.” I patted my chest and Zim hesitated taking a long stare before ever slowly, he leaned in close.

I could feel my heart in my chest thumping louder, the blood rushing in my ears, the static loud ring in my head.

The moment was ruined as the bell rang loud and tremendous scaring Zim out of his stupor and stood up quickly, “I am normal! Yes yes I am human!” 

 

 

The rest of class was spent on droning about doom and how the planet was doomed, I had kept glancing at Zim who stared anxiously at the slowly ticking clock and gnawing on a pencil that was ripped to shreds, I worried there’d be splinters in his gums from all the chewing and snapping of the pencil. 

When the bell rang of the end of day Dib was quick to approach but Zim grabbed my arm and practically almost dragged me out of School.

 

“Z-Zim hold up!”

He continued to run dragging me with down the street, his boots clicking against the pavement.

“Zim your much faster than me!” 

I was really running out of breath and tripping on my own two feet.

“Zim come on!” 

Zim’s claws dug into my skin as he sped up easily slipping between and past people, I suddenly recognized the street, it’s the one his house is on.

“Zim are we going to your house?” 

He didn’t reply simply dragged me, his large obvious house coming into view glowing with a ominous aura.

Zim practically threw me into his house for inside and slammed the door shut heaving heavily.

“Zim.” He looked up at me panting unnaturally heavily, “What the hell.” 

Zim lifted his hand up taking a deep breath but ended in a coughing fit patting his chest and slumping to the floor, my concern went from zero to a hundred in a split second I was by his side patting his back.

“The.. Almighty Zim is fine- human.” He hacked before sighing heavily leaning back against the wall.

“Zim why did you drag me all the way into your house? Last time I was here you didn’t well.. want me here.” I gently patted his shoulder awkwardly trying to help.

“Zim did not want you out there any longer! The out open- is unsafe for us! Zim says it’s safer in Zim’s base.” 

“Zim I think your delirious right now.” 

“The Zim is not this- delirious!” 

“Well the (Y/n), thinks your delirious.” He pointed at me before pausing he moved his hand slowly and poked my nose and laughed insanely.

“Zim is not delirious, human!” 

I cringed helping him up, “Zim can we not do this right now?” 

I plopped him down onto the couch watching as he pulled out his contacts and pried off the plastic wig with ease.

 

I turned around going to the door, “Computer restrict access!” 

“Whatever.”

The door disappeared out of existence, “What the hell-Zim!” I crossed my arms turning around only to face no Zim at all, “Uhh..” 

I heard a sigh, “The toilet.” 

I quirked a brow, “The toilet?”

“Yes.” Was the last reply from the mechanized voice.

I stood there before looking at the toilet that was oddly in the kitchen area, just existing being there. I walked over to the kitchen my boots clicking against the tiles, I stared at it wondering what it was taking about with the toilet. 

I awkwardly and hesitantly lifted the toilet seat half expecting a normal toilet or expecting Zim to laugh at me, but no the toilet was empty save for the seemingly endless tunnel, “What the hell?” I looked over the edge more staring down into the hollow toilet, “Eh.. do I just step into?” 

“Yes.” 

Okay I just step into the toilet right, I hesitantly put a leg in the empty toilet then the other.. then screamed. As soon as I placed firmly both feet inside the toilet the thing dropped and I was being sped through a tight narrow tube fast, so fast the lights flickered and scenes blurred making me nauseous, I could feel the bile in my throat edging to spew out.

As it all started it all ended, I was standing on the spot trembling arms wrapped around my form tightly, “Eeeeee the human’s green- like youuuu!” I looked down at the small robot, Gir.

“Yes! The human is green very green! I did not know humans could change their colour!” 

I pressed my hand on my mouth with clear distress exiting the chamber and taking a wobbly step. I tried to ignore Zim’s queries leaning against the flat wall trying to hold lunch down, taking a shaky icky horrible gulp feeling the chunks go back down I internally shivered.

“Human!” Zim was standing at a distance staring at me a look for answers.

I simply stared at him for a moment as I slid against the metal wall to the floor sitting down. Zim wasn’t impressed by the response and stomped right on over staring down at me.

“Human, answer Zim!” I lifted my hand waving him to give me a moment, of course though he wasn’t having it as he full on poked his finger against my stomach.

 

 

 

“So what did we learn today Zim.” 

 

“Human do not belittle me!” 

 

“Zim.” I gave him a stern look holding firm.

 

It only crumbled his stature as he snapped off the mustard colour latex gloves tossing them into a tube where it was swiftly taken away only making my stomach churn at the thought of going through that again, “Do not poke a green human on the belly..” I nodded slowly.

Zim glared at me, “Why did Zim even listen to you! Love things aren’t fun and why did I even listen to you to clean up your mess human!”

I crossed my arms, “Well-“ I paused trying to find the words, “-first lesson, in a relationship your the man you’ve got to take care of your girl, second you disappeared and your computer told me where to go and I tried to stop you but you poke me and well..” I flushed, “Just man up.” 

 

Zim hissed at me, “That is complete dookie, human!” 

I huffed swinging my legs while sitting on the console board, “Well it’s not complete shit Zim. I mean the man helps his lover, brings gifts, tells her he loves her and looks after her when she’s pregnant and work together to look after each other.” 

Zim stood back from me still wary after what happened, “The male does everything in this love relationship thing?!” I shook my head.

“Well not really, the women can help out in ways herself.” I was trying to not steer to the horrible stereotypes of women doing all the cleaning and cooking but it felt like it may be the only choice of words, “It’s like, the women does care for the house, cleaning and cooking food for the family- oh! She carries the child during the pregnancy.”

Zim stared at me, antenna twitching, “Pregancy? What is that?” He walked around seating himself down near but not too near.

“You don’t know what pregnancy is? You know where bab-smeets come from?” Zim gave me this incredulous look his antenna perked high.

“Smeet do not come from this pregnancy, Smeet are created in the smeeteries chambers.” he replied simply like it was the most ordinary thing in the universe.

“I’m simply not going to ask but humans don’t.. create humans we make them with two partners, a male and a female two lovers they do what we’ve been doing having sex until the female conceives a child in the womb.” I patted my abdomen as I explained and it took Zim a few seconds before he reacted.

He stood up so abruptly staring at my abdomen, “Human! Are you telling the Almighty Zim that you and I have been trying to-“ he made quotation marks with his fingers, “-‘conceive’ a Smeet!” 

I became an instant flustered mess rubbing my neck nervously, “Pff- what, no.. no no no- we’re totally not compatible I mean your an alien and I’m a human we can’t be compatible...” I nervously scanned Zim’s face looking at him and I’m pretty sure he had the same exact thought as I did through the uncertainty.

He quickly turned around simply blurting, “Zim will run some tests!”

I slid off the console board plucking my phone out of my pocket, “I’m going to call my parents.” 

I heard Zim shrill from afar, “Do not call your parental units inferior (Y/n)!”

“To late Zim! And don’t call me inferior!” I shouted over my should before turning back to focusing on my phone, it rang.. and rang... and rang. Voice mail, “Shit.” I cursed, well we were a good few feet under so that was a plausible problem maybe even the Zim’s technology around me could be the problem. 

I tried calling the house number, straight to voice mail the automated voice was annoying as hell. Oh well I could just help Zim out, I rushed off in the general direction he went turning the corner, “Hey Zim don’t you need a DN.. a sample...” my jaw went slack standing there staring directly at the articles of panties and some bra’s, now that isn’t what disturbed me the most bringing the flush red to my neck, ears, cheeks and nose. No no it’s was the fact that I caught Zim sniffing a pantie at the crotch part enabling deeply and his thick strong segments tongue wrapping around the wear, “Zim what the hell I thought I lost those!” 

Zim immediately perked up antennas raised dropping the pantie, his cheeks seemed a slight blue hue as he hissed, “I-It’s what Human males do to court the female isn’t it!- and I’m just gathering samples inferior human!” I snorted picking up one of my old panties I thought I had lost.. two months ago, wait me and Zim only started fucking three weeks ago. 

 

“Zim I lost these two months ago- why were you stealing my underwear! You weren’t gathering samples- you pervert Zim!” I slapped him with the panties I had in hand throwing it at his face he squealed falling back with a thud as he grabbed it off his face tossing it, his face was very very blue.

“Zim is not this pervert thing you speak of human (Y-Y/n)!” Zim only stuttered when he lied, I crossed my arms and pursued.

“Zim I want the truth!” I narrowed my eyes at him before saying exactly what I need to get it out of him, “Partners are always truthful to each other, I need the truth Zim.” I lowered my voice frowning and show clear disappointment with my expression.

Zim hissed and trilled glaring to the side before looking back at me with a very ashamed expression, enough to make me lower my guard, “Zim.. Zim felt something in his squeedly spooch around three months when you started spending time with the Dib worm.” His voice was very quiet, “Zim didn’t like the feeling, then something was happening to my clutch it kept coming out.. it was getting in the way of the mission! I tried your Earth’s feeble research’s and it told me that I was going through your earthly puberty.” Zim hissed at this obvious eye roll there, “Zim was experiencing his first ‘boner’ as you humans call it, the more I searched though on how to rid myself of it they recommended that I ‘jerked’ my clutch- and I did as it said but nothing was helping.” He rubbed his arm looking sheepish- was this really Zim sitting in front of me? The real Zim being sheepish? 

 

“I the Almighty Zim realized there was some kind of smell coming from you specifically human (Y/n), I can’t explain this- this thing. But I couldn’t approach you yet human no I couldn’t, I stalked you to find your home base and was aware of your parental units, but I Zim was resourceful in getting inside your base-“ I could feel the hairs on my arms and the back of my neck raise and become taut.

“You didn’t-“ I was quickly interrupted with Zim’s trill and a hiss.

“N-No! Zim wouldn’t stoop so low to a filthy inferior’s level! I simply stole your under clothing to appease myself, I had found it very affective with your scent. But it wasn’t enough for the almighty Zim’s clutch’s needs I had learned that the female human in the disgusting inferior biology class that the female has a hole in them for such needs!” He stuttered glancing everywhere but at me, moving to stand up his cheeks still blue and antennas twitching, hell he was having a boner with his ‘clutch’ right now while he confessed his dark ‘sins’.

I stood there taking in the new information, this huge ass confession while standing there in a compact room with my panties and bras laying everywhere, “So..” I gulped swallowing the spit that accumulated heavily in my mouth there was a heavy feeling in my gut, “You knew what sex was and you blindly led me to believe...” I grew silent, Zim the alien I thought I knew all about, he wasn’t so naive he made me believed to be.

Zim took a step closer to me his antennas raised, he looked ready to just cling to me, his hands playing with each other, “Th-That is not all (Y/n) human. Zim has.. the almighty Zim has forced a permanent bond with you.” His voice grew quiet as he finally looked to me, “I didn’t know what it was but Zim has bonded with you human, each time we locked eyes it has only built it more and more, to the point that I the almighty Zim hesitated.” The image flashed in my mind, when we were in the bathroom doing the role play Zim hesitated when he heard me beg for him to stop, “I- I don’t want to harm you human, something in my squeedly spooch unnerved and pained me when you begged the almighty Zim for mercy. Our bond has become permanent (Y/n), I cannot be with another, only with you.” He looked at me with this certain glint in his ruby insect eyes, antennas flat against his scalp.

I took a step back and immediately Zim had a fearful expression, “P-Please do not leave me (Y/n). Z-Zim can’t be without you.” He whimpered, Zim whimpered he was crouching at low level as he shuffled closer to me and I felt a painful throb in my chest, “Please do not leave the Zim like the Tallest has, Z-Zim can be special- I can be useful- I p-promise! Zim can be special.” 

I could only stare completely incredulous, the right thing to do in this moment was to exactly leave but, being someone empathetic my heart strained at that thought, I should leave but I can’t. Zim was here in front of me begging me to not leave him alone, I don’t know what to make of this situation we were just talking fine a few seconds ago and then I discovered this immediately and now we’re in this situation. I looked to the side bringing my hand to my face and running it through my hair, then I heard sniffling. 

When I looked back down my heart shattered, I couldn’t stop myself as I kneeled down to Zim’s level, seeing those globs of tears and antennas flat against his head, “Zim.” He whimpered hesitantly leaning against my chest nuzzling his face against the junction between my neck and shoulder, I wrapped my arms around him gently rubbing his shoulder and head while he gripped my shirt holding tightly and resting against me. 

I sighed sitting there with Zim leaning against me surrounded by my old panties and bras deep underground in his base.

 

 

If only I knew someone was watching.


End file.
